


The Beauty of Bevelle

by Nikki_of_Spira



Category: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy X, Final Fantasy X & Final Fantasy X-2, Final Fantasy X-2
Genre: Drama & Romance, Erotica, F/M, Fluffy Ending, Hotel Sex, Loss of Virginity, Post-Final Fantasy X-2, Romance, Seduction, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 14:29:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13953570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikki_of_Spira/pseuds/Nikki_of_Spira
Summary: Yuna was the only woman he'd ever loved. Leaving her was the hardest thing he'd ever had to endure. Tidus may not know the mystery surrounding his return to Spira, but he knows what he wants—the beautiful ex-summoner from Bevelle.





	The Beauty of Bevelle

 

The blue skies of Bevelle faded into pink and lavender ribbons of light before blossoming into a fiery orange glow. Tidus stood outside the heavy steel doors of New Yevon headquarters, patiently waiting for his lovely Yuna to return from her meeting with the praetor, who had requested her presence earlier that day. Breathing in the fresh summer air, his mind swirled with thoughts he'd been obsessing over for what felt like forever now—the mystery surrounding his return.

It had been three days since he'd washed ashore off the coast of Besaid with only vague memories of the Farplane in what had almost seemed like a dream. Oddly enough, that's exactly what he was—a dream of the fayth. Yuna had tried to convince him otherwise in the past few days, reassuring him the fayth had somehow managed to make him real as a reward for her destroying Vegnagun. Unfortunately, her explanation hadn't eased his fears. His inquisitive nature made it rather difficult to accept a scenario that didn't make tangible sense, but at this point he'd been driving himself almost insane trying to unravel the mystery in his mind. Instead, he decided to focus his attention on the young woman who had captured his heart a mere two years ago, watching as she stood in the now open doors, and bid farewell to Baralai—the new praetor she'd briefly introduced him to earlier.

His lovely Yuna had undergone quite a few changes during his absence. Gone was the shy, timid girl and in her place was this carefree, assertive young woman who knew exactly what she wanted. At first, her shift in persona had worried him—afraid she may have moved on with another—but when Yuna had explained what prompted her latest adventure, he felt guilty for causing her so much pain.

"Sorry that took so long," Yuna apologized. "I hope you weren't too bored waiting?"

Shaken from his reverie, he offered his lover a warm smile and laced one of his hands with hers. "Nah, I used the time to try and process a few things. Anything interesting to report?"

"Not really," she replied, guiding him down the red carpeted pathway as the sun dipped below the horizon and ushered in the inky blue twilight sky. "It was mostly about tying up some loose ends in regards to the Youth League."

"That's the other faction you belonged to, right?"

"Yeah."

The crackling sound of static broke the momentary silence between them. Yuna paused, reached into the back pocket of her shorts, and pulled out a small commsphere with a distorted image of her bubbly cousin flickering on the screen. "Rikku?"

"Yunie!" she squealed. "We got a bit of a problem! Paine and Buddy hijacked the Celsius, so they could go to some flash sale in Luca."

Yuna frowned. "That doesn't sound like them. What kind of sale?"

"It's on daggers and umm…other things…ok, so maybe I hijacked the airship. I'm really sorry, Yunie, but it's sixty percent off and the sale ends tonight. I promise we'll be in Bevelle to get you guys first thing in the morning, 'kay? See ya!"

Tidus couldn't help but chuckle. Leave it to Rikku to do something random and crazy.

"What are we supposed to do now?" Yuna groaned, stuffing the commsphere back into her pocket.

"Hey, this is the biggest city in Spira. I'm sure they have an inn we can check into."

From the way her face dropped and her shoulders slumped, it was evident she wasn't thrilled with his suggestion. They hadn't really spent much time alone in the past few days. What little moments they'd shared consisted of her informing him about everything he'd missed during his absence and stolen kisses under prying eyes in the distance.

On his first night back, he was all but forced to spend it on a cot in the Aurochs' hut due to Wakka and Lulu's overprotective nature toward Yuna. And last night, he was subjected to an overture of Rikku and Paine's loud snoring in the open cabin area on the Celsius. For once, he'd like to have a night of peaceful slumber. Of course, having Yuna alone in a room would be a bonus, but he wasn't about to push things if she wasn't ready. "We can get separate rooms. I wasn't suggesting we…you know."

The sudden flush on her cheeks along with her widened eyes brought an amused smile to his lips. "What—no—it's not that…it's Bevelle. I have nothing but bad memories of this place. I just don't want to spend more time here than needed."

"I don't think Rikku gave us much of a choice on the matter."

"I suppose not."

Determined to brighten her spirits, he eagerly grabbed her by the wrist and whisked her down the path leading into the city core. "C'mon…whaddaya say, we find us that inn and make some new memories?" Immediately he cringed upon hearing those words leave his lips, realizing how suggestive they had sounded. "Ahh…I mean with talking and stuff—I—yeah."  _Wow, real smooth._

Yuna giggled. "That would be nice."

It hadn't taken long before they stumbled onto one of Bevelle's prestigious inns, which looked more like a small luxury hotel by his Zanarkand's standards. The ten-story, cylinder shaped building had modest lighting on the outside, illuminating the perfectly trimmed shrubs and budding tulips surrounding the entrance.

Upon opening the stained glass doors, he was met with a bright spacious lobby, lit by a huge crystal chandelier in the middle of the room. An elegant red carpet lay neatly on white marbled flooring and led up to the main desk, which looked as if it were crafted from cherry wood.

Tidus let out a low whistle. "Wow, never thought I'd see anything this fancy in Spira. You know…the room service at a place like this has got to be pricy. Can you imagine if we ordered everything on it and gave the bill to Rikku in the morning for stranding us here?"

A ghost of a smile crept up on Yuna's lips. "That would be a horrible thing to do, Tidus."

"Yeah…but I know you're thinking about it. The look on her face would be priceless. So much for saving some gil on daggers, huh?"

"You're a bad influence," she laughed.

"Yeah but you still love me," he replied with a wink, snaking an arm around her waist. "Now, let's go see about that room we may end up billing Rikku with."

The fierce blush spreading across her cheeks made him chuckle. Yuna had to have been the only woman he'd encountered who could look both sexy and adorable at the same time. Even though he found his lover's reaction to be a bit of a turn on, it made him a little uneasy as well. It was as if Yuna believed his intentions of the night to be anything but innocent—and he'd be lying if he denied entertaining such perverse thoughts—but in all honesty, he really just wanted some uninterrupted time alone with the woman he loved.

With a protective hand resting at the small of his lover's back, Tidus approached the counter and rang the silver bell provided on top.

A middle-aged man, dressed in fancy gold and black robes, appeared in a doorway to the left and breezed over to the desk. "May I help you, two?"

"Do you have any rooms available?" he inquired.

"All of our rooms are—" The man paused, his eyes lighting up when they fell on Yuna. "My Lady, what an honor it is to meet you!"

Judging from her pained expression, she wasn't in the mood to be fawned over. "Please, it's just Yuna now. I'm sorry…it's been a long day and we'd really like a room."

The attendant pursed his lips to the side then cleared his throat, suggesting he wasn't too pleased by her response. "We're booked solid for the summer festival. The only room we have available is the honeymoon suite."

"We'll take it!" Tidus responded in an all-too-eager voice.

The fancy dressed man glanced briefly at Yuna as though waiting for her to protest, then arched a brow, and handed over the key to Tidus. "Your room is on the top floor."

"Thanks," Tidus muttered before storming off toward the set of gold trimmed elevators. The attendant's behavior had really irritated him. They were both consenting adults. What they did, if anything, was none of his business. Why did everyone feel the need to judge his girlfriend? Twice now, she had saved Spira and she still couldn't get any respect. She was a nineteen-year-old woman, not some child that needed to be scolded on how to live her life.

When they entered the elevator and the doors closed, he felt Yuna give his wrist a gentle squeeze. "Hey, are you okay?"

He must've had quite the scowl on his face from the level of concern in her eyes. After letting out a long breath, he offered her a weak smile. "I'm sorry. I let how that guy acted get to me. I just don't understand why you need to answer to anyone."

"I try not to let it bother me, anymore. And you shouldn't either."

If only he could share in her sentiment. Ever since the first day he'd met her, all people would do is point and glare, referring to him as a 'bad man'. Maybe it irked him so much because it was actually true. When it came to girls, he'd been a real jerk in the past—and that was putting it mildly. He had no qualms with exploiting young women who fell for him by coaxing them into a physical relationship, only to leave shortly after he got his fill. Back then, he had been a well-known womanizer—not that he cared at the time. Being alone for several years had hardened him. It was his parents, however, who had left him jaded when it came to love. Between his mother's neglect and his father's constant psychological abuse, they had been the epitome of dysfunction—and that had reflected negatively on his psyche. He'd been convinced he was incapable of falling in love, that is, until he'd met Yuna, and then everything changed.

The elevator stopped and its metal doors slid open. "C'mon," Yuna giggled, tugging him over to the room at the end of the hall. "I bet there's a bunch of goodies in there to eat."

For a second, he swore she had morphed into Rikku with how giddy and playful she had suddenly become. He chuckled at her enthusiasm. Obviously she was intent on enjoying herself tonight—and who would he be to object? If she wanted to stuff her face with junk food, or stay up all night just talking, it would be the best night of his life as long as she was happy and by his side.

In an effort to appease her eagerness, he quickly unlocked the door, pushed it open then stepped aside so she could rush in first. The room was definitely one of the most extravagant he'd ever seen—and he'd seen many as a star blitzer in Zanarkand. Immediately he became immersed in the room and all of its splendor—from the cream colored walls and fluffy grey carpeting, to the exquisite chandelier hanging above his head. His eyes then fell on the glass table off to the side with a basket of fruit sitting atop, accompanied by a bottle of champagne and what looked like a bowl of chocolate fondue. He smiled. Definitely the goodies Yuna had been hoping for. A beige leather sofa sat beside an adjoining door to what he assumed led to a full bath. And on the other side of the spacious suite, sheer white drapes framed a set of glass doors leading out to a balcony with a spectacular view of the city. But what really caught his attention was the king size bed in the middle of the room with its fluffy golden pillows and white satin bedding.

"Wow…Tidus this place is…just wow," Yuna said in awe, standing by the foot of the bed.

Naughty thoughts had begun to plague his mind. He'd been celibate for far too long. And being alone in a room like this with the only woman he'd ever loved was a temptation he wasn't sure he'd be able to resist.

"Tidus, are you okay?"

"Huh?"

"You're looking at me kinda funny," she said sweetly then bit her bottom lip.

Why did she have to do that? She looked so damn cute and sexy. Suddenly it felt like the temperature in the room had shot up twenty degrees. "You warm?"

Yuna tilted her head to the side and gave him that same questionable look she'd shot at Brother when that incestuous freak pitched a fit upon finding them sharing a kiss in the cabin quarters. "Uhh…no, not really."

"You sure? It seems awfully warm in here to me." Hurrying over to the balcony doors, he pulled them open and stepped outside. The cool night air felt heavenly against his skin—and had momentarily helped to deflate his excitement. Leaning against the metal railing, he sucked in a deep breath and wrestled with keeping his desires at bay.

"Are you gonna be okay?"

The last thing he wanted was to do something stupid and risk ruining his relationship with this woman. He loved her more than his own life. Yuna was still innocent. He had to suppress his primal urges for her sake. "Yeah, I'm fine now. Quite a view, isn't it?"

"I guess," she shrugged.

Her response wasn't very surprising. After all, the sham wedding she had in that city was the main reason he disliked Bevelle as well. "Marrying Seymour here really killed any love you had for your hometown, didn't it?"

"It's not just that," she indicated, joining him against the railing. "When news hit that my father defeated Sin, I was standing on that bridge down there. Everyone was so happy and cheering...and I was too…until I realized my father was gone. I'd never see him again."

His heart sank. It hadn't been his intention to dredge up such painful memories. "I'm sorry," he said, running a hand down her arm in an effort to console her. "I shouldn't have—"

"You shouldn't have lied to me!" she snapped, batting his hand away.

Stunned, he flinched and staggered a step back. Was he missing something? He couldn't fathom what he'd done to warrant such a reaction. Her fierce expression coupled with the tears brimming in her eyes almost had him at a loss for words. "I-I don't understand. How did I lie to you?"

"Here, two years ago, in the chamber of the fayth. You lied to me. You knew what Bahamut meant! You knew you were gonna fade!"

His stomach twisted with dread. He hadn't anticipated for this conversation to rear its ugly head. Then again, he really hadn't given it much thought since his return. "C'mon Yuna, what would you've done if you knew?"

"I-I don't know," she stammered, wiping the tears off her cheeks.

"Would it have stopped you from doing what needed to be done?"

"We could've found another way!"

"There was no other way! You and I both know that! It would've only made things harder."

Tears escaped her eyes once more. "You promised to be with me, always."

Her words acted like a harpoon being shot into his chest, making it almost difficult for him to breathe. He had no idea Yuna had been harboring such intense feelings since he returned. Being in Bevelle had obviously invoked all these suppressed emotions for her. And they had now reached the tipping point where they were spilling out at his feet. He hated seeing her so upset and knowing he was partially to blame. "I never intended to break that promise. You have to believe me. I'm sorry…I really am, but I'm here now. And I love you so very much."

A long, airy pause followed his sincere apology. Then suddenly, her sullen expression changed into what looked like the unabated hunger of a wild fiend about to attack its prey. Before he had a chance to process the dangerous implications of what may occur, she shoved him up against the open doors and crashed her lips against his while her hands made a home in his wispy hair, tugging mercilessly at the golden strands.

His pulse pounded wildly. Never had he been so conflicted on how to handle a situation. Part of him wanted to surrender to Yuna's advances and make her his, but the other part felt way too guilty with him being the source of her pain. Nothing was going as planned tonight. Instead of making Yuna happy, he had made her cry. And now, he was on the verge of breaking a promise to himself and taking her right there against the balcony doors. Gripping her hips, he pushed her away and gasped for air. "Stop! Not like this, Yuna."

Judging from the stunned look on her face and how her cheeks were suffused in pink, she was mortified by her actions. "I'm sorry…I'm so sorry." She then retreated inside and sat on the edge of the bed, clearly embarrassed from how she held a hand over her face.

There was nothing simple about this situation. It was both intense and complicated which, ironically enough, mirrored the entirety of their relationship. And at this point, he wasn't sure how to proceed, since he'd never fought off a willing woman before. Being madly in love had suddenly made him grow a conscience—something he wasn't used to having when it came to girls, until now.

Flustered from the rapid change of events, he dashed over to where the bottle of champagne was resting in a bucket of ice, then popped open the cork and proceeded to pour the bubbly liquid into the two glass flutes provided on the table. "Want some?"

"No thanks," she murmured, now staring down at her lap.

"C'mon, we should celebrate. We survived our first fight." He sat next to her on the bed and handed her one of the glasses of champagne. "That has to count for something, right?"

The tentative smile she gave in return wasn't very reassuring. "I suppose."

After watching her take a couple sips, he downed the contents of his glass then set it on the nightstand, contemplating how to broach the subject of what happened between them on the balcony. "You have nothing to be ashamed of, you know. I just don't want you to have any regrets."

"And you think I'd regret being with you?"

"If you're not ready then yeah…maybe…I dunno." Exhaling heavily, he stood and began to pace in front of the table. There was a time where he would have leapt at the chance of bedding a girl, but this wasn't just any girl, this was Yuna—the only woman he could ever see himself having a future with; the girl he intended to marry someday. "I want your first— _our_  first time together to be special. Not some act of desperation, or you feeling pressured. I love you too much. I don't want that for us."

Yuna responded by finishing the champagne in her flute then handing him the empty glass.

Afraid his heartfelt admission had somehow been taken as an insult; he set the flute on the table and prepared to grovel. "Look, I'm sorry, but I dunno what to say any—" He paused when he noticed Yuna had removed her holster and armbands and was now working on unlacing her boots. "W-What are you doing?"

"Getting comfortable. Maybe you should do the same."

There was a hint of sarcasm in her voice, but since he couldn't see her expression from the way she was removing her boots, he wasn't too sure if she was being facetious or not. "You serious?"

"Do you plan on staying in that gear all night?"

Well, no he wasn't planning on it, but he hadn't expected her to turn in so early either. Her response signified what he already knew in his gut, he had ruined their night together. After removing his gloves, armguard, and boots, he grabbed a pillow off the bed and prepared to head over to the sofa.

"What are you doing?" Yuna asked, grabbing him by the wrist.

"I thought I'd take the couch."

There was that soft, innocent giggle she often did, but something about it was different this time. It sounded almost devilish. "I suggested we get comfortable, not go to sleep. I was hoping to have some of those goodies on the table."

An eerie sense of déjà vu befell him. At first, he couldn't understand what was making him feel that way. And then, it finally dawned on him. This was exactly something he would've pulled in Zanarkand to get a girl into bed. Was his sweet, innocent Yuna trying to seduce him? And here he'd thought she was angry and wanted the night to end. Maybe she really  _was_  ready for this. "You want some goodies, huh?" he quipped with a smirk.

After tossing the pillow back onto the bed, he hurried over to the table and grabbed the bowl of chocolate fondue and a handful of strawberries. Two could play at this game. If seducing him was her intent, then she was about to learn from the master.

When he returned to the bed, he set the berries on the nightstand except for one and dangled it in front of her face. "Want this?"

She nodded in response and gnawed on her lower lip.

With the strawberry in hand, he slowly ran the ripe, red fruit from the base of her ear all the way across her jawline and stopped near her chin where he captured her lips in a slow, tender kiss before pushing the berry into her mouth. The lustful look in her eyes as she ate the fruit confirmed he had her in one of his famous trances. He grinned, knowing he'd accomplished his goal.

"What if I want a chocolate dipped one?"

"I'm glad you asked that." He reached for another berry and dipped it halfway into the bowl filled with goopy chocolate sauce sitting atop his lap. It was now time to call her bluff. Leaning over toward her ear, he whispered in a husky voice, "Lie down."

This was where he'd expected things to come to a halt, not for her to comply with his demands and slowly lay back on the mattress. He had to admit, this new version of Yuna was full of surprises.

Holding the berry over the bowl, he allowed for the excess chocolate to run off before bringing it to her lips, but not before he purposely let a few drops fall onto the exposed skin just above the Abes symbol on her chest. "Oops," he grinned, shoving the berry into her mouth. "Let me get that for ya."

This was getting exciting. He brought his lips to the thin lines of chocolate running down her chest and licked them off her skin before they could reach the fabric of her top. His gesture was rewarded with a stalled breath followed by a quivering sigh in between bites.

Not once had he ever enjoyed teasing someone so much. The sole purpose for his past seductions had been for the sexual favors in return, but now, he was quickly learning how fulfilling it was to pleasure someone he truly loved. Then it struck him like a bolt of lightning. He wasn't just about to have sex with Yuna, he was about to make love to her—and he had never made love to a woman before.

His pulse quickened. There was nothing quite like it. These unfamiliar feelings of love were clouding all coherent thought. A calloused hand seemed to grow a sentience all on its own, traversing down the curve of her waist then covertly slipping underneath the lacy fabric of her top. The moment he cupped her breast, his lover replied with a firm squeeze to his biceps and an erotic mewl. Never had he heard such a sexy sound. This was quickly becoming addictive. He couldn't wait to hear more.

Drunk with love and lust for this woman, he left feathery pecks across her collarbone in a line up to the nape of her neck where he completed his task with a seductive open-mouthed kiss. When she moaned his name in reply, he felt a rush of blood flow to his groin. His body suddenly felt like it was on fire. Whatever had been holding his resolve together was threatening to quickly unravel.

Just when he thought he'd finally regained some semblance of control, Yuna smothered his lips in a heated kiss and began to unbuckle his blitz uniform. And that was when the last shred of his resolve came undone. Everything grew hazy as his primal urges took over. He deepened the kiss, plunging his tongue inside her mouth after letting out what almost sounded like a growl.

Sometime during the fervid massaging of their lips and Yuna's fingers fumbling with the zipper on his uniform, he'd ripped the periwinkle half-skirt off her hips, permanently ruining the garment as it flew to the ground. He was about to do the same with her top when he broke their kiss, but the hint of nervousness in her eyes sobered him out of his lustful state. What was he doing? This was her first time and he was attacking her like some wild fiend.

"Tidus?"

"Do you wanna stop?" he forced the question from his lips, afraid of the answer.

A determined expression crossed his lover's face. "No. I love you. I was just a bit surprised by your…eagerness."

That was an eloquent way of putting it. He'd been all but clawing at her a few moments ago. A few things needed to change before he proceeded. This was a special night for both of them. And it deserved more respect than it had been receiving.

Sliding off the mattress, he grabbed the bowl of fondue—surprised it had survived through their rough play—and set it on the table before heading over to the wall to turn off the lights. The clear skies had allowed for the full moon to cast a dim glow into the room through the balcony doors, changing the ambience into a much more romantic one. Now, this was more like it.

After freeing himself from the remaining confines of his blitz uniform, he returned to the bed in his boxers, only to find his lovely Yuna lying on the pillows curled into a fetal position. From the looks of things, she had somehow misinterpreted his actions as a form of rejection.  _Dammit_. Could he not get anything right, tonight?

Crawling onto the mattress over to where she lay, he spooned against his lover's warm body and caressed the top of her thigh. "Yuna?"

"I'm sorry," her muffled voice came from under a pillow.

"For what?"

"Ruining everything."

"You didn't ruin anything. I just went to turn off the lights. Thought it would be more romantic this way, don't you?"

Just then, she stirred and shifted in his arms to face him. Her cheeks were stained with tears, but her eyes possessed a glimmer of hope. "You still wanna make love to me?"

"More than anything, but only if you're sure this is what you want."

Her face melted into a warm smile. "Yes…yes I'm sure."

Brushing the stray hairs from her face, he leaned in and captured her lips in slow seductive kiss. Of all the erotic fantasies he had lived out, nothing would ever compare to this moment. The love and chemistry between them was unlike anything he'd ever experienced. Just kissing Yuna was electrifying in itself. He was almost afraid their joining may cause his heart to explode.

Gently parting ways with her moist lips, he carefully lifted her top up and over her head then tossed it aside. Never had he seen a more beautiful woman. She looked like a goddess lying before him—one he couldn't wait to pleasure.

No longer did her eyes hold any reservations, if anything, they were now laden with desire. Shifting over her slightly, he left a trail of tender kisses down her neck, past her collarbone, then over the top of her breasts. Her skin was flush and he could already hear the distinct change in the pattern of her breathing. He smiled. Teasing this woman was going to be so much fun.

All too eager to continue, Tidus enclosed his mouth over one of her breasts and began feasting on the erect peak while using his free hand to massage the other. The pleasure-filled squeal that left Yuna's lips instantly hardened his loins. Good thing this room was the only one on the floor. He never would've guessed his sweet, innocent Yuna to be a screamer.

To his surprise, his lover was now squirming and breathing heavily. This was just too good. He was driving her crazy—and he loved every second of it. Switching to her other breast, he mimicked the same technique as before, but this time, he carefully took her in between his teeth while gently pinching the erect nub on the other.

The loud moan she gave in reply sent what felt like a jolt of electricity through his body. He didn't think it was possible for his arousal to grow any stiffer, but somehow, the constant erotic sounds emanating from her had managed to do just that, and were now threatening to have him tumble over the edge. Releasing her breast from his lips, he slid down the length of her body and popped open the button on her shorts then slowly dragged the zipper down.

In his experience, this was usually the point at which a woman would put on the breaks if they weren't ready to enter a sexual relationship. Since Yuna had yet to object, he took it as a good sign and proceeded to tug the denim material off her hips then down her legs.

Considering the stringent rules surrounding what had once been the Yevon religion, he wasn't sure what kind of sex education his lovely Yuna had received. And since she didn't seem completely naïve, he suspected someone like Rikku may have taken the time to give her a more detailed explanation at some point. He was curious, however, if she had ever achieved a release on her own, or if she had even attempted to try.

Settling into a position between her thighs, he dragged a finger down the front of her black lace panties and marveled at how moist they were. There was something incredibly sexy about how Yuna was looking at him just then. She had this curious, yet almost mesmerized look on her face. He contemplated closing the balcony doors before proceeding—out of courtesy for the occupants below—but since the front desk attendant had pissed him off earlier, he figured that jerk could deal with the flood of complaints that were sure to come his way.

After leaving several butterfly kisses on her inner thighs, he hooked his fingers into the sides of her panties, then slowly slid them off her hips and down her legs. Apparently, his lover wasn't too comfortable with this level of nudity just yet from how she tightly clasped her thighs together. He found her shyness to be oddly stimulating, but was concerned it may be an indication that she really  _wasn't_  ready for this.

"I-I'm sorry. I wanna continue…I really do. This is just so…unfamiliar."

"Do you trust me?" he asked, massaging the tops of her thighs in an effort to calm her nerves.

"Yes."

"Alright then…just relax." He gently pried apart her thighs and positioned himself accordingly on his stomach, all the while keeping eye contact in what he'd hoped made her feel more at ease. "You won't be disappointed, I promise." And with that vow, he went in for a taste, making sure to glide his tongue across every nerve ending he could find in his exploration, before enclosing his lips around her bundle of nerves at the top for a very intimate kiss.

The long strangled cry that spilled from her lips almost had him undone. Afraid of such an outcome occurring sooner rather than later, he decided to hasten things along by flicking his tongue then carefully inserting two fingers into her moist core. His erotic gestures had earned him a series of even louder moans with one vaguely sounding like his name.

Certain by now his lover had never achieved a sexual release in her life, he was determined to not only give her one, but give her  _the one_  every woman in Zanarkand used to talk about. He curled his fingers in her tight passage and felt for that spongy spot inside. Once he found what he was looking for, he pressed down and began to stimulate it while continuing to feast on her now swollen nerves.

It wasn't long before Yuna began to respond. First it started with labored breaths and soft moans. Then shortly after came the quivers. And finally, a long erotic cry unlike any he'd ever heard before, accompanied by her essence flooding over the palm of his hand.

The blissful look on his lover's face was truly a sight to behold as she lay panting and quivering with her cheeks flushed from the intensity of her release. Tidus chuckled through heavy breaths almost giddy knowing he was responsible for her state of nirvana. Settling in a spot beside his blushing lover, he lovingly stroked the side of her face and grinned. "How was that?"

"I…yeah…wow," she replied in between heavy pants.

Beaming from reducing his lover into a bumbling, quivering mess, he draped an arm over her waist while he waited for her to recover. His lovely Yuna, however, had other things in mind from how her delicate hand was now venturing over the tent in his boxers. He hitched a breath and hissed in reply; surprised his lover had dared to become so adventurous.

Rolling onto his back, he allowed for her to take the lead and explore his body if she so desired. It started out innocent enough with light touches and feathery pecks on his chest. Then, something changed. His sweet Yuna's gentle ministrations grew into sensual caresses and hungry kisses down to his abdomen.

A low, almost inaudible groan spilled out of his mouth. Up until now, he had only fantasized about Yuna's rosy lips on his tanned skin. To actually be experiencing it now was almost too good to be true.

When she stopped at the waistband of his boxers, he assumed she'd be hesitant to continue, but apparently he was wrong. His lover had no qualms with tugging the black, cotton garment off his hips as quickly as she could before returning to a position over him.

Based on how Yuna was gawking at his male anatomy, she was either fascinated by it, or dare he think, horrified. His lover quickly erased his fears by how her lips curved into an impish grin as she curiously reached out to touch him. Back in Zanarkand, encountering a young woman around his age with virtually no sexual experience was rare. Out of the parade of women he'd been with, only a couple of them fell into that small percentile, and he'd treated them quite poorly from what he remembered—showing next to no patience for their inability to perform up to his standards.

Oddly enough, Yuna's inexperience was extremely arousing for him. And he was certain it was attributed to this selfish yearning he'd adopted—after her sham wedding to that psychotic Guado—for Yuna to be only his. Sure it was a bit possessive, but for him, being in love was still very unfamiliar and overwhelming—much like how his lover's grip was now on his member.

Lost in the clumsy, yet rhythmic pumping of her delicate hand, he tried to stifle a groan, but failed miserably. It wasn't until Yuna positioned herself between his thighs and lowered her mouth over his arousal that he felt his resolve waver, yet again. His eyes slipped shut as he threw his head back onto the pillow and groaned loudly. Yuna's motions may have been full of inexperience with the odd graze of her teeth, but he had never been so close to reaching his pinnacle that night like he was right now. Through heavy breaths, he managed to choke out, "Yuna…holy…mmmm…stop…now."

Thankfully, she'd heard him and ceased her erotic maneuvers. Any longer and he was certain it would've been over. Steadying his breathing from being brought so close to the brink, he beckoned his lover over with a curl of his finger. "C'mere, you minx."

The coy smile she gave in return as she crawled up to meet his lips with a passionate kiss, indicated she was pleased by what had almost resulted from her efforts.

Intent on dominating the next act of their love making, he gripped her hips and rolled her beneath him while she helplessly giggled. Everything about this woman drove him crazy with desire—the way she blushed when he looked at her, the little giggles that would escape her every now and then, and the way she bit her bottom lip when she was either nervous or in a state of bliss. There truly would never be another woman who he could ever love more. She was the one—the one he never believed existed; the one who would get him to settle down.

Shifting into position, he slowly coaxed apart her thighs then progressed to join their bodies as one. The moment his lover drew in a sharp breath, he smothered her lips with a tender kiss in an effort to stifle what he'd anticipated would've been a painful cry while he completed their joining. Her soft whimpers made him feel guilty for enjoying the heavenly sensation of being enveloped by her warmth. He knew Yuna couldn't share in his bliss just yet, but he was determined to change that later.

After a moment, the whimpers ceased, prompting him to part ways with her lips and gaze into her mismatched eyes. "Do you know you're the only woman I've ever been in love with?"

The uncertainty in her bi-colored depths faded and her lips curved into a warm smile. "You're all I've ever wanted…" her voice cracked as moisture pooled in her eyes. "I'm so in love with you it scares me. I can't lose you again."

Well, he certainly hadn't expected her to bring that up now, but he could definitely resonate with how she felt—he, too, wanted to be with her, always. "I'm not going anywhere. You said so yourself, the fayth brought me back for you. And I promise to cherish you forever."

It seemed his words had given her the affirmation she desperately needed from how her legs wrapped around his waist. He took her gesture and the lustful look in her eyes as an invitation to proceed. Slowly, he rocked his hips against her and used the little changes in her facial expressions as a guide to adjust his movements.

Once her face exhibited a certain level of bliss, he increased the tempo of his rhythmic thrusts. Never had sex ever felt this good. It was so different with Yuna. Being in love only seemed to heighten his arousal. With every sexy moan his lover released, it felt like electric currents were rushing through his veins and building at the core his excitement. Her heavy breaths caressed his neck, sending pleasurable tremors down his spine. He was afraid he would burst at any second. Making love to this woman was the most exhilarating experience of his life.

The sight of his lovely Yuna's face engulfed by rapture, coupled with the titillating sensation of their bodies melding together, had soon proven to be too much. Suddenly, the room felt like it had reached a smoldering temperature. His pulse pounded fiercely. Heavy breaths quickened into short pants. And then, he heard what had to have been the most angelic voice in the world, scream his name in such an erotic fashion that it spurred about his own release with a force so intense, he almost blacked out after unleashing a loud, unruly groan.

Collapsing onto the pillow beside his lover, he gasped for air after what had been the most intense pleasure he'd ever felt consume his body. "Holy shit…wow!"

A familiar giggle came from beside him. "I'll second that."

He chuckled and rolled on his side to face his lover. Considering the way she was beaming, she was more than satisfied with her first taste of physical love. Could she be anymore gorgeous? Man, he loved this woman. Unable to resist her level of cuteness, he ran his thumb across her bottom lip and gave her his famous grin. "So…how do feel about Bevelle now?"

"I think I like it a lot more."

"Yeah?" he raised his voice an octave, knowing what he was about to ask. "How would you feel about…finding a home here…with me?"

At first, she seemed surprised by his request with how her eyes slightly widened, but then, her stunned expression eased and her face brightened. "I'd like that." Her moist lips inched closer to his to whisper, "I'd like that a lot." And then, they melted against his in a fiery kiss that would eventually lead to another heated love-making session between them.

What had begun as an innocent business trip to Bevelle had turned into an unforgettable night of passion and love. A night Tidus would not soon forget, since it not only validated their love, but his existence, by producing something he never thought he'd be capable of having with Yuna—a child, their son, Strife.


End file.
